Tracy Barrett
|-|Synopsis= Tracy Barrett is a character in the Abnormalverse. She lives alone in an abandoned apartment complex with innumerable bees, wasps, and ants, completely unwilling to leave for reasons unknown to all except herself. Anyone who has tried to enter the complex will inevitably find themselves back at the entrance with stings and bites all over their bodies, with no memory of how they got them. |-|Appearance= Tracy is a young woman with blonde hair that's always in a mess. She's 5'5 (165cm). She commonly wears clothing similar to honeybees, with her wardrobe consisting almost exclusively of black-and-yellow attire. She makes all of her clothes herself, rather than risk going outside to buy any. Tracy generally has a stoic disposition, expressing very little and always seeming to stare off somewhere. This has caused some people who are trying to talk to her to think that she isn't listening. Her favorite set of clothes involves a black jacket with a yellow striped shirt underneath, as well as a long, black skirt, yellow striped stockings, and yellow shoes. Tracy almost always wears a cap. While she appears normal at a glance, Tracy has several insect-like traits which aren't immediately noticeable. For instance, her tongue is a proboscis. She can further morph to become more and more like a bee; gaining wings, antennae, an abdomen, multiple arms, and compound eyes, among other strange traits. |-|Personality and Relationships= Personality Tracy is completely reclusive to the extent that she secludes herself inside one room in an abandoned apartment with no company except her bees at all times. She seems to have a complete lack of focus on anything, aimlessly wandering around the enclosed space she’s placed herself into for hours at a time. She’s satisfied in this space, and wishes to never leave or be bothered, minding her own business with her insects. This lack of desire to go outside is extreme: She doesn't even bother to leave for food, choosing to gorge solely on the honey her bees produce instead. Tracy sleeps in an even tinier closet inside the apartment. Tracy has an interest in insects and a particular obsession with bees, possibly due to her parents both having careers regarding them. Her desire to learn about bees has led attempting to study them even as a little girl. This obsession would grow into love, which Tracy expresses for all bees. She's been known to get aggressive if she sees someone harming a bee. It seems difficult to keep Tracy's attention for long unless the topic at hand is about bees, in which case she listens attentively. Tracy is mute, and doesn't speak to anyone at all, preferring to communicate by using gestures or her bees. She has a phobia of riding in vehicles, and will gladly walk if it means she doesn't have to get in one. If she's forced into one, then her bees will attempt to tear their way through and get her out as fast as possible. Relationships Friends *'Blake Ginette' - Blake is one of the only people Tracy has allowed to enter her apartment, and is one of her only non-insect friends. Tracy will often teach her about different plants and show her pictures of bees that she drew. Though she doesn't like insects, Blake worries about Tracy, and hangs around with her with hope that she can help her. She manages to succeed to an extent, as Tracy will actually leave her home as long as she's with Blake. |-|Skills, Abnormality, and Techniques= Skills *'Entomology'/'Melittology' - Tracy is an expert in all matters related to bees and has intrinsic knowledge on insects in general. Both of her parents were entomologists and hobby beekeepers, which sparked her own interest in bees in the first place. This interest would grow into obsession as Tracy would try to learn everything she could about bees, forcing herself to understand them as much as she could and building up a massive wealth of knowledge on anything related to bees. This was only furthered by the manifestation of her Abnormality. *'Botany' - Tracy is also knowledgeable on plant life, applying it to grow various plants in her home. *'Mastery' - Due to manifesting it at an extremely young age, Tracy's Abnormality was difficult to control, and notably very weak among other Abnormalities. Only through years of obsession and determination was Tracy able to completely revamp her own Abnormality, coming up with a number of ways to use it and discerning new depths that it contained. It went from a weak Abnormality to a wildly powerful one, all because of Tracy's own desire to become closer to bees. Abnormality Tracy's Abnormality is called Eclipse. Bees Tracy has the power to transform herself into a bee or into a swarm of bees. Like many animalistic Abnormals, Tracy can change herself partially or entirely while retaining her human mind and in her case, she can generate bee-like traits, turn into a single bee, or become an enormous swarm in a matter of seconds. Tracy can transform into any species of bee, and has also shown that she can change into wasps and ants, due to their close relationship with bees. As a bee, Tracy has the ability to duplicate herself akin to a cell, splitting into as many bees as she wants. She can control an unlimited number of bees at a time. Because she can turn into a swarm and not just a single bee, Tracy has the unique option of simply allowing bees to "flood" out of her like water, without actually needing to transform. Naturally, Tracy's body also gestates bees, which rapidly mature from larvae to adults. The bees will breed with each-other, which results in more eggs and an even greater explosion in the hive's population. Bees will also spawn from any part of Tracy that's cut off from her, such as hair. The bees have a deep-seated instinct to protect Tracy at any cost, and often emerge from her without her commands. This has made her unintentionally dangerous to approach if she is not familiar with someone, due to the defensive behavior of the bees. Tracy can freely change herself into a swarm of bees and back, which gives her a great level of control over her own body, manipulating it to suit her needs. She's able to completely detach body parts and avoid getting hurt, and even form extra limbs. Because the bees are also part of her body, she can regenerate from wounds very quickly and even reform from small parts of a bee. One of the effects of her relationship with the insects is her ability to sense what they sense, through a telepathic or symbiotic link. *'Constructs' - Tracy is able to make bees form into objects. Her clothes are made entirely of bees, and she can form larger bees out of smaller bees. *'Plant Growth' - Tracy has the power to both grow plants from scratch and make already existing plants grow at a rapid pace. She can make plants grow on any surface regardless of the conditions. The seeds these special plants produce will naturally grow at a rapid speed too. **'Pollination' - If the bees pollinate a normal plant using pollen from one of her special plants, the seeds will gain the properties of the special plants. *'Mutation' - Tracy can rapidly mutate her bees and give them different traits, even going so far as to create new species at will. Hive Tracy's body acts as a "hive" which the bees live and breed in. She can create entrances to this hive by opening hexagon shaped holes on herself. The holes themselves don't harm Tracy, and she's capable of opening as many as she wants, of any size. She can also fit other objects into the hive, given she creates a large enough hole. The amount of space that the hive can hold is unknown, but is clearly much larger than Tracy herself, and could potentially be infinite. In terms of appearance, it is similar to a brood comb, completely swamped in an endless swarm of bees and honey. The hive appears to be both a separate space and part of Tracy’s body at the same time. *'Hive Touch' - Should any of Tracy’s bees sting or bite a victim, or if she directly touches someone, holes that lead to the hive will begin to emerge all over the victim’s body. She could swiftly disable a target by touching them, as the holes cause immense pain to the victim while countless bees flood out to further assault them with their bites and stingers. Eventually, Tracy learns to create holes on solid objects and the air itself, by “ripping” the spot apart or by having her bees sting the spot where she wants a hole to open. It makes her bees inescapable as they can create their own holes, weaving in and out of the hive to reach an enemy. They holes will only stay on the body for as long as the victim made contact, and will disappear once the time limit is reached. Interstellar Overdrive Interstellar Overdrive is the name of the power that Tracy unlocked when she surpassed her Abnormality. It is the true potential of Eclipse given form, and could be said to be it's end goal. Overdrive, upon its initial appearance, is limited it's range in that Tracy can only use it on things she touches. However, it rapidly expands without limit around her; growing indefinitely as it affects everything that gets caught inside. *'Bee Transmutation' - The initial power Tracy demonstrates from this is being able to convert anything, whether it be matter or energy, into bees. In a simple case, the ground she stands on and the air that surrounds her will become bees, and even the light that shines on her will transform. Whenever she would walk, the kinetic energy from stepping on the ground would change into bees as well. This is such a potent ability that Tracy can even affect nonexistent things, such as images in a photograph or pain. She can consciously use this power, though whatever makes direct contact with her will turn into bees regardless. This affects Tracy down to the smallest level, causing every fiber of being to be bees. Every individual particle that composes Tracy is its own bee, made of bees in turn, making Tracy an infinite number of bees. When something is turned into bees, she can restore it to its original state. *'Infestation' - In addition to "changing" anything into bees, Tracy can also "infest" anything. Whatever Tracy comes across will inevitably infest with bees. This can be a physical or esoteric phenomenon, and the effects depend on how Tracy applies it. The thoughts of people will cloud with bees, words in text will change into bees, and talking about bees will cause them to flood from the mouth of the speaker. *'Mimicking Bees' - When something transmutes or gets infested with bees, Tracy can re-manifest the properties of that object onto herself, and by extension all of her other bees. For instance, if the bees infest fire, then she can change herself and her bees into fire. Once a property is "copied", Tracy can re-manifest it at any time. Everything she copies will appear to look like bees. She can even copy Abnormalities through this method. Fire Weakness Tracy's Aversion causes her to be especially weak to fire or extreme amounts of heat, which are the only known things that can cancel out the regenerative powers of her bees. Even a simple lighter is enough to stop her in her tracks. It's known that hot air from a recent explosion (such as from a car accident) can slow her down and cause her to suffocate, when it wouldn't do the same for others. Once she surpasses her Abnormality, this is no longer an issue. Techniques Tracy, despite her solitary lifestyle, has devised many techniques surrounding herself, her hive, and the bees. They tend to follow a naming convention of different shades of black and yellow, or something related to bees, followed by a name relevant to the technique. *'Black and Yellow Radar' - Many bees are hidden around the area to sense anything important, relaying this information to Tracy. It's so sensitive that it lets Tracy sense even slight changes in the atmosphere and react to them accordingly. *'Black and Yellow Lance' - Tracy fires stingers out of her body at a high speed. Getting hit by one causes the holes to show up. Some mutated bees can also fire stingers and regrow new ones. **'Coal and Amber Lance' - A larger variant capable of impaling people and piercing rock. Tracy may use this if she transforms an abdomen. **'Dark Gold Spikes' - Tracy turns most of her body into abdomens with stingers as a form of self defense. **'Wasp Wasteland' - Tracy uses a combination of her holes and her giant insects to make large stingers erupt around her. *'Black and Yellow Dupes' - Tracy uses bees to grow extra limbs or duplicate herself entirely. Great for multitasking. *'Jet Black ICBM' - Tracy grows the fruit of a sandbox tree and makes it explode, scattering the seeds. These seeds will almost instantly grow into additional trees mid-flight and become massive projectiles, which drop their fruits, which explode, and... *'Golden Sable Armor' - In the event that she is exposed to a fire, Tracy will envelop herself in bees, which can protect her for a few moments from the flames before the "armor" burns up. It's also capable of snuffing out flames already on her. *'Beefire' - A complete reversal of weakness, Tracy uses Interstellar Overdrive to copy the properties of fire. With it, she can generate "bee flames", which look like swarms of bees but behave like fire, burning and consuming everything they touch. It's hard to put them out. *'Black and Yellow Oneiric Plague ~ Apian Strain' - Tracy was able to completely duplicate Blake's ability to generate a virus that can put people to sleep. Instead of appearing as rats as it does for Blake, the disease will appear in the form of bees for Tracy. Also like Blake, Tracy can enter manipulate the dreams of anyone she infects. Because the bees will likely have infested the dreams of the victim prior to falling asleep, Tracy is at a greater advantage even against lucid dreamers. *'Bee-Dimensional Space' - Tracy converts the space around her into bees and uses it as a way to either push or pull the objects around her, and can even crush things. She can control space within the range of Overdrive, and inside her hive. **'Black Hole' - Tracy turns the space into bees and creates a gravitational singularity, pulling anything inside of it and tearing them apart in the process, converting them into a part of her lovely colony. *'Amber Lights' - Tracy imbues her bees with the properties of light, enabling her to produce rays (which look and sound like bees). When these rays hit something, it won't cause damage, but it will cause bees to swarm in many directions. Because of their brightness, it hurts to look at them. The Amber Lights are limited by the range of Overdrive, and can't escape its field. |-|Notes= *Tracy is colorblind. *Tracy often makes clothes for herself out of bees. These mostly consist of dresses. *Her favorite band is The Police. She also likes Jefferson Starship and Prince. |-|Art= Queen.png Tracy.png Category:Character Sheets Category:Female Characters Category:Slapson Characters Category:Abnormalverse Characters (Redux)